neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeon/Re;Birth3/Magma Cave
Magma Cave is a dungeon in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation unlocked in Chapter 8. This dungeon contains two parts Magma Cave and Magma Cave Depths. Treasure The following items can be found in the dungeon. Items in the treasure chest can only be obtained once. Numbers are marked on the map to denote those treasure chests. Note 1: Hidden Items are now replaced with hidden item blocks. All hidden item blocks are present in the dungeon at all times. However, only one of the hidden item block drops item(s) at any given run through the dungeon. They will however give credits if you jump to them. Magma Cave Magma Cave Depths Monsters :Main article: Bestiary/Re;Birth3 *Enemies marked with * require the "Change Dungeon" plan active. *Enemies marked with ** require the "Big Dungeon Change" plan active. *Enemies in bold are considered Dangerous Monsters. Magma Cave Common Type Scripted Type Magma Cave Depths Common Type Scripted Type Quest :Main Article: Quest/Re;Birth3 Rank B Rank D Rank E Story Chapter 8 Neptune, Plutia, and the Goddesses set out to restore Peashy's memories. However, they find a Mister Badd blocking their way. He refuses to budge and shows great spirit but the Goddesses defeat him. He asks them before they take his life, to which the Goddesses insist many times that they do not intend to take his life. Eventually his "daughters" show up with the ability to speak human to defend their father from being killed despite the Goddesses' insistence that they do not intend to take his life. Compa nurses Mister Badd back to health and then the "daughters" and Mister Badd explain their story. There were 22 unwanted children that were taken by the Seven Sages and turned into horrible monstrosities as failed attempts to create a goddess but Mister Badd who lost his wife long ago raised those monsters as they were his daughters. They grew to love and defend him even against the Goddesses, however over time Mister Badd could not bear to see them unhappy in their mutated state so he forbid them from fighting and tried to turn them human again. He was intending on passing on his research to the Goddesses before they finish him off. The Goddesses reiterate that they do not want to kill him, and Noire sends him and his daughters to Lastation's Basilicom so they can continue research on the cure. Blanc offers Lowee's data on Goddesses and Vert offers Leanbox's financial backing. Compa offers her nursing skills and Plutia offers her dolls as Planeptune's contribution. Mister Badd and his "daughters", happy then leave for Lastation. The Goddesses continue to search for Peashy. Good/True Ending The Goddesses find Peashy napping and after waking up, they enact Neptune's brilliant plan to restore her memories. First, they defeat her reverting Yellow Heart to Peashy. Then they use five items that were dear to Peashy and eventually and succeed in restoring his memories. With that, the Seven Sages are finished without a Patron Goddess, and the Goddesses return to Planeptune. Navigation Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Gamindustri Locations Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Locations Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Dungeons